


Cheesecake

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Youtube) [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cake, Cheesecake, Dessert & Sweets, First Kiss, Laughter, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, Small PewdieCry, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: Mark smiled, “So, can I also get a Regular Cheesecake?”“Sure.” Jack smiled, reaching down and grabbing the piece of cheesecake. Mark thanked him, paying for both slices. Mark took another bite, melting before smirking and shoving the cheesecake into Jack’s face.Jack’s eyes widened before chuckling, pulling out another piece of cheesecake and smashing it into Mark’s face. Mark cried out in shock before licking the cheesecake off his face, laughing.





	Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I understand that Mark and Sean are real people and I respect their relationships. This is meant just for fun and the Septiplier community.

“Um… Wow… You have quite the selection of cheesecake…” Mark said, looking at all the different flavors.

The male behind the counter, Jack, smiled, “Yes, we pride ourselves in having some of the most unique and diverse flavors out there.”

Mark smiled, pushing his red hair out of his face, “Well, you’re a small business and I’m very impressed.

“Aww, thanks. We do take pride in everything we do.” Jack smiled, pushing aside his green hair.

“Are you the owner?” Mark asked, smiling as he stood up to look Jack in the eye.

“Unfortunately, no. My friend Felix owns this place. It’s his cheesecake shop.” Jack said before asking, “How did you hear about this place? We’re a very small business and as such people really don’t know about us.”

“Oh, my friend Cry said I just ‘had to come here’. So, I decided to come and check it out. Cry is enamored by this place. “ Mark said, chuckling and scratching the back of his head.

“Well, it’s great to have you here.” Jack smiled, “So, what would you like?”

 “I don’t know? What do you suggest?” Mark asked.

Jack thought for a moment before saying, “So, our Strawberry Cheesecake is one of our most popular. I really have a preference for Chocolate Cake Cheesecake and Felix really likes Vanilla Bean Cheesecake.”

“Hmm… That all sounds amazing… Uhm… I’ll take the Marshmallow Cheesecake.” Mark smiled.

Jack nodded, “Excellent choice.” He then bent down to retrieve the said cheesecake. Once pulled out, he looked to Mark. “Would you like this for her or to go?” he asked.

“To go please.” Mark said. Jack nodded, packaging the piece of cheesecake up and handing it over the table to Mark 

“Okay, that’ll be $10.” Jack smiled. Mark nodded, pulling out the said amount and paid Jack. Jack smiled, waving as Mark turned to exit, “Please come back soon.”

Mark grinned, door partially open, “Yes. I’ll see you again soon as well!”

* * *

The next time Mark entered ‘Sweet Cheesecake’, a different male was manning the counter. Cry, whom had come with him, ran up and hugged the male behind the counter. “Ah! Cry!” the blond-haired male cried.

Cry continued to embrace the male as he called behind him, “Jack, can you man the counter?”

“Sure!” Jack said, coming out from the back, smiling.

Mark smiled, walking up to the counter, “Hello Jack. I said I’d be back and here I am.”

“It’s good to see you again Mark. What did you think of the cheesecake?” Jack asked.

Mark stoned his face, “I… I didn’t like it…” Jack’s eyes widened, biting his lip. Never had any customer come back unsatisfied. Mark then lowered his head. “I…” he began before whipping up his head, a shit eating grin on his face, “I LOVED it!”

Jack’s face lifted immediately, beaming back, “I’m so glad you liked it!”

Mark smiled back before turning his attention to his friend and the male from before. “Um.. Jack, who’s that?” Mark asked, pointing to the blond male.

“Oh him?” Jack said, “That’s Felix. He’s my boss.” Mark’s eyes widened, the owner of the amazing shop seemed much younger than he imagined.

Felix and Cry separated, holding each other’s hands as Felix addressed Mark, “Hey bro. How do you like the cheesecake?”

“It’s amazing. I absolutely love it.” Mark smiled, pure sincerity in his voice.

Felix grinned, “I’m so glad you like it.”

Jack the cut Mark’s next thoughts off by asking, “Felix, Cry do you wanna get your cheesecake and get out? I can man the store for awhile.”

“Sure, thanks bro.” Felix smiled. Jack bent down, pulling out Red Velvet Cheesecake for Cry and Oreo Cheesecake for Felix. After putting them in the take out boxes, Cry grabbed them and the two walked out of the shop.

“Where are they going?” Mark asked.

Jack shrugged, “Who knows? Cry comes by the shop at lunchtime and he and Felix go out. I know they’re dating but that’s about it.” Mark nodded before bending down to look at the cheesecakes in the cases.

“So… What should I get this time?” Mark asked aloud.

Jack made a noise of thought before saying, “We have some new Cherry Cheesecake.”

“Ohh! That sounds amazing!” Mark smiled, “I’ll take that please”

Jack smiled, “Sure, here or to go?”

“Here please. You need someone to keep you company.” Mark chuckled. Jack chuckled as well, handing Mark the cheesecake. Mark smiled, taking a bite and melting into the amazing flavor.

“Is it good?” Jack asked.

“Good, it’s downright amazing!” Mark gushed.

Jack grinned, “That’s wonderful. Felix asked me to make that one today so it’s great that you like it.”

“I love it!” Mark smiled, “So, can I also get a Regular Cheesecake?”

“Sure.” Jack smiled, reaching down and grabbing the piece of cheesecake. Mark thanked him, paying for both slices. Mark took another bite, melting before smirking and shoving the cheesecake into Jack’s face.

Jack’s eyes widened before chuckling, pulling out another piece of cheesecake and smashing it into Mark’s face. Mark cried out in shock before licking the cheesecake off his face, laughing. “Okay, what does this make us?” Mark chuckled.

“What do you mean?” Jack asked, laughing.

“Well… You don’t smash cheesecake into a random stranger’s face.” Mark laughed.

Jack thought for a moment before smiling, “Well… How about you be my boyfriend?”

“That sounds great.” Mark smiled, chuckling. Then, a smirk appeared on his face, “So, do I get a discount now?”

“Maybe? Just maybe?” Jack chuckled, embracing his new boyfriend in a cheesecake filled kiss.


End file.
